Le Dernier Arbre
by Mary Chou
Summary: Le présentateur devant les caméras sourit et déclare : "Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle ère commence ! Le dernier arbre vivant sur Terre sera abattu ce midi devant la Terre entière. De nombreuses protestations ont vu le jour mais cela n'arrêtera pas le bras du robot. Nous pouvons maintenant nous demander : quel sera l'avenir de l'humanité sur une Terre dépouillée de nature ?" [OS]


Tu t'essuies les yeux, honteuse d'avoir pleurée et en même temps libérée. De toute façon tu vas mourir, tu le sais, ils le savent. Ils le savent tous, ceux qui vont te tuer, ceux qui vont regarder. Tu auras différents spectateurs, certains dénonceront la disparition de la nature sur Terre, d'autres s'en moqueront, d'autres encore se réjouiront. Chaque humain est unique et pourtant ils sont semblables : destructeurs. Ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Tu le sais, tu les as vus.

Maintenant il ne reste plus que toi. Toi et ton olivier. Vous vous dressez sur l'Acropole depuis presque sept millénaires. Tu as grandis au cœur d'Athènes, tu es l'arbre de vie, le premier qui s'est dressé sur cette Terre lorsque Gaïa est née. Tu as toujours protégés les humains du mieux que tu pouvais, tu les aimais malgré leurs défauts. Ton arbre et toi étiez le cadeau de la déesse Athéna et plus tard il fut son symbole. Le cadeau qu'elle a fait il y a bien longtemps pour avoir la protection de cette ville nommée en son honneur, Athènes.

Belle protectrice que tu étais. Jusqu'à ce que les humains s'égarent et offrent leur foi à un dieu inexistant. Un dieu censé être aimant mais au nom duquel ils firent des atrocités. Tu n'as rien pu faire, avant tu pouvais conseiller, avec l'émergence de ce dieu tu étais impuissante face aux erreurs des humains. Alors tu protégeais les temples et tu veillais à ce que personne ne les profane. Tu n'as pas réussi à retenir l'Athéna Parthénos à l'Acropole pourtant : les romains t'avaient dupé et tu as ressenti une honte sans pareil pendant des siècles. Tu te souviens comme les demi-dieux grecs et romains s'étaient alliés pour la retrouver ? Tu avais été heureuse de cette soudaine sagesse, l'union fait la force, tout le monde le sait. Suite à cela ils avaient empêché Gaïa de détruire les dieux et l'humanité. Tu étais satisfaite, tu aimais profondément Athéna, elle et toi étiez devenues amies au fil du temps. Pourtant, au fond de toi, tu sentais que même si Gaïa était folle, elle aurait protégé la nature et la Terre des humains et des erreurs qu'ils répétaient sans cesse. Le passé offre une leçon, à condition que l'on y fasse attention et que l'on ne veuille pas reproduire ce qu'il s'est déjà passé. Mais les hommes aiment la mort et la destruction, tu ne peux rien y faire.

Les dieux préférèrent abandonner le navire. Tu te souviens de la disparition de Pan puis de sa mort ? La sensation que la déchéance de la nature était proche t'avait envahi. Tu savais que c'était le début de la fin. Tu as gardé espoir cependant, les autres dieux étaient toujours là après tout et, entre deux guerres intestines, ils prenaient le temps de s'occuper de la Terre et des mortels. Pas souvent mais c'était mieux que rien. Tu ne te plaignais pas aux dieux, tu savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur empathie et leur compassion. Certains s'en souciaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que les Olympiens n'ouvraient pas les yeux : la Terre courrait à sa perte. Finalement une décision fut prise, ils décidèrent d'abandonner Olympe et la Terre et d'aller chercher la paix et la tranquillité dans l'Æther.

Les millénaires passèrent, tu es restée à l'Acropole, veillant sur les premiers temples des dieux malgré leur abandon. De temps en temps le peuple des premiers Athéniens te rendait visite. Ça te faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était ainsi empli de rancœur envers les dieux. Les déesses primordiales Nyx et Héméra reprirent le flambeau des Olympiens mais elles n'étaient que peu présentes, elles se contentaient de garder un œil sur la Terre sans jamais intervenir. Malgré les destructions, malgré les morts, malgré la misère et le malheur qui se répandirent sur la Terre à cause des humains et de la négligence des dieux.

Il t'est arrivé de les maudire, tu n'es pas parfaite, mais ce sentiment de haine ne faisait qu'aller et venir dans ton esprit, jamais il ne s'est enraciné dans ton cœur. Tu es beaucoup trop pure, tu as trop de compassion pour que cela arrive un jour.

Gaïa s'est éveillée deux fois : au premier et au quatrième millénaire. Les dieux vous ont abandonné à la fin du cinquième millénaire. Toi, tu mourras le jour du septième millénaire.

La magie de l'Acropole, de la Grèce, berceau des dieux, a préservé ton arbre et cette colline.

Tu sais que tu es l'un des derniers vestiges de ce monde sanglant et pourtant si beau. De ce monde caché. Les monstres et les dieux ténébreux se sont retirés dans les Enfers et le Tartare, les autres se sont regroupés dans l'Æther, bien loin des soucis de la Terre. Les demi-dieux se sont éteints lorsque les dieux vous ont abandonnés. Quant aux esprits de la nature, ils ont tentés de survivre mais l'Homme a grignoté chaque espace naturel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des bout de terrain exploités pour leur nourriture. Eux aussi finirent par disparaître lorsque les humains apprirent à fabriquer des ressources synthétiques.

Ta dernière sœur dryade est morte il y a deux ans, transformée en papier. Ta dernière cousine naïade est morte il y a trois mois, empoisonnée par les déchets des humains. Tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour leur esprit, tu savais qu'ils avaient trouvés le chemin de l'Æther pour aller vivre en paix dans un paradis éternel. Mais tu étais triste qu'elles te quittent, tout comme tu étais triste de voir la Terre, la si belle Terre, devenir grise et stérile sous les constructions des humains. La magie et la vie semblaient quitter ce monde en même temps.

Tu as survécu grâce à la magie de l'Acropole mais ton rôle de gardienne des dieux et des temps anciens s'achèvera aujourd'hui.

Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens Thanatos t'approcher. Eros et lui sont les seuls dieux à ne pas avoir abandonné les humains, tout comme Elpis n'a pas quitté sa jarre. Vous êtes les quatre survivants d'une époque glorieuse et magique. Quatre témoins que les humains n'ont pas toujours été les tyrans de cette Terre. Pourtant ton heure est venue et tu sais que l'espoir, l'amour et la mort finiront par s'en aller eux aussi. Cependant tu es convaincue que les humains disparaîtront avant tes trois compagnons. Ils te l'ont promis. Pas sur le Styx, sur leur honneur. Et c'est un serment bien plus précieux à tes yeux, n'en déplaise à la déesse-fleuve.

Tu vois le robot scieur qui s'approche de ton arbre et toi. Les humains ne viennent même pas eux-mêmes pour abattre le dernier arbre sur Terre. Tu penses qu'ils ne peuvent pas te voir, tu es convaincue que la Brume est restée présente malgré le repli d'Hécate. Tu es vieille, ton âge se compte en millénaires. Mais tu es toujours si naïve.

Te penses-tu si insignifiante ? Ne te doutes-tu pas que la Terre entière regarde ton arbre avec la sensation qu'une ère s'achève et qu'une nouvelle commence avec un présage bien sinistre ? Tu es loin de deviner que la Brume a disparue autour de toi et qu'ils voient ton apparence réelle. Thanatos, Eros et Elpis ont décidé de donner une leçon à tes ennemis sans que tu ne t'en doutes. Les humains te verront disparaître avec ton arbre et lorsqu'ils comprendront leur conscience s'éveillera enfin.

Et ils comprendront, ils comprendront qu'ils ont condamnés la Terre entière.

Tu es encore vivante pour l'instant mais tu mourras d'une minute à l'autre. Le robot a ordre d'aller vite, tu ne souffriras pas. Tu as des cheveux du vert exact de tes feuilles et tes yeux sont de la couleur des fruits de ton arbre, tu as une allure de déesse aux yeux de tous avec ta robe blanche à la ceinture d'or sculptée semblable à celles portées dans la Grèce Antique et la douleur est visible dans ton regard. Cette douleur se distingue de nouveau lorsque tu étires ton bras et prends une branche basse dans ta main. Celle posée sur le tronc le caresse doucement. Le robot lève ses bras-scies et s'apprête à les abattre alors que tu t'adosses à ton olivier, un sourire triste à en faire pleurer des rochers sur les lèvres. Tes doigts se fondent dans l'écorce, tes cheveux s'entremêlent aux branches sans que personne ne puisse savoir où ils s'arrêtent et où les feuilles commencent et tes pieds s'infiltrent dans le sol pour retrouver les racines de ton si cher arbre.

Tu murmures doucement « adieu » et le robot lance ses bras.

Thanatos recueille doucement ton âme et l'amène en Æther.

Alors tu pleures pour ce monde qui te parait sombre et sans vie. Tu pleures pour la perte de la magie qui ne reviendra pas et pour le salut des humains que tu penses impossible. Les dieux ont maudit les hommes en disparaissant.

Ils se détruiront par leur ambition et leur soif de pouvoir. Ils se détruiront pour avoir oublié les maîtres mots des véritables hommes. Les maîtres-mots des fiers guerriers qu'ils étaient dans des temps anciens.

Respect, honneur et loyauté.

Ils les ont oubliés et tu sais qu'ils courent à leur perte.

Ton âme s'envole dans les hauteurs de l'Æther pour retrouver ton peuple de magie et, alors que ton visage redevient serein, ton cœur saigne pour tes anciens protégés.


End file.
